


[トレケイ] 物以類聚、人以群分

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Trey對Cater的想法，幾乎全部都是私設和捏造
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 4





	[トレケイ] 物以類聚、人以群分

Cater是特別的，是對他而言獨一無二的存在。

人類作為群體動物生存於世，總是有著需要扮演的身分。有些人甘之若飴、也有人棄之如履、更多的則是變成無形的枷鎖。  
像他，作為長子，作為繼承者，必須能夠照顧好身邊的人，要當個優秀可靠，能得到別人讚賞的好兒子和好哥哥。  
這是從小培養、深入骨髓的習慣，哪怕他再不喜歡，他也是被限制在這種框架之中。  
對待家人朋友也好，對待任何人都好，他都不能跳脫出這個限制之外。  
他無法選擇，但與此同時，也因為不想過度扭曲自己而一點點地試著去動搖這個既定，哪怕最終都是徒勞的掙扎。

所以最初認識Cater時，Trey只覺得這個存在對他而言過於耀眼。  
那是活得無憂無慮，不需要被其他人特別照顧的存在，一旦招惹上的話也很容易會變成麻煩的、糾纏不清的狀況。  
於是他選擇了保持著適當的距離，在離他幾步之遙的地方，建立起了透明的防壁。  
也不知道該不該算幸運，活潑又親和力高的Cater，顯然也沒有想要和自己這種看上去沉悶穩重的角色深入交流。

改變的第一個契機是第一學年的寒假之後。  
為了要替下個學期做好準備而提早回到宿舍的Trey，第一次看到Cater露出這種淡漠而疲累的表情。  
大概也是剛從家裡回來的Cater，或許是沒有想過宿舍當中還有其他人存在。當視線相接，他看到對方在呆了兩秒之後，才得以揚起了熟悉的笑容。

他們是同類，為了符合其他人的理想而隱藏了自己，卻又不甘於此的同類。  
大概還是互為極端的那一種。

莫名地在腦海中產生了這樣的認知，忽然被因此勾起了興趣的Trey，這才開始觀察起已經共處一室半年的同伴。  
然而即使Trey覺得自己再擅於觀察也好，他也還是沒能在日常之中找到Cater的破綻。  
除了似乎有混得熟一點外，沒有其他的收獲。  
Cater就和他最初所知道的一樣，寒假時意外出現那一面反而像個幻覺。

第二個契機則是來自同一年的暑假。  
難得露出了困擾和消沉的Cater，令Trey不期然地伸出了想要幫助他的手。  
形影不離的這兩個月，他看過了對方像是打從心底展開的笑容，感受過了不知道是因為放鬆還是開始熟稔而顯露出來的愛撒嬌一面，然後順利地，佔下了他摯友的位置。

惡作劇的開端只是一個單純的測試。  
他只是想知道開朗，而且在那之後一直會出現在自己身邊的Cater，發現到自己和所表現出來的不一樣時會有甚麼反應。  
副寮長這個身份相當萬用，老是被他呼來喚去的Cater，總是會在抱怨之後完成拜託他做事，再自覺地又回到了自己的身邊。

雖然不打算向本人說出口，但Trey很喜歡能輕易地接受了原本的他的Cater。  
Cater的所在之處就是能讓他喘一口氣卸下偽裝的安心之所。  
與之相對，Trey也決定了如果有一天Cater要在他面前脫下面具，不管在那之下的他是甚麼模樣，他都會坦然接受。

到那時候他一定要帥氣地說出一句『你就是你』。


End file.
